Self-Evolution
by TK the Demon
Summary: "To Fight is to Rebel. And to Rebel is stay the same… or change. Staying the same denies evolution. Change is adaptation. To adapt is to evolve. And to evolve, you must be strong! Are you strong enough?"
1. It's Evolution Time

Self-Evolution

Naruto/Kaoru

Episode 01: It's Evolution Time!

"To Fight is to Rebel. And to Rebel is stay the same… or change. Staying the same denies evolution. Change is adaptation. To adapt is to evolve. And to evolve, you must be strong! Are you strong enough?"

Evolution. The most radical theory against religion. The timeless theory of an organism adapting to its environment to ensure survival. It is both loved and hated. Evolution varies upon the organism. Creatures always find ways to evolve, whether to gather food better or to survive longest in the world, they are there to try. Our tale of evolution begins with Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who is hated by most of his high religious family because he believes that everyone must evolve to survive. Well, he's about to evolve himself.

"Go to your room, Naruto!" his mother yelled to the boy. He sneered to himself as his mother pushed him up the stairs. "You can't keep these blasphemous thoughts in your head Naruto. It's unhealthy. What would god say?"

"He'd tell me my opinion is my own. That is… if he existed." he recoiled when his mother slapped him across the face.

"2 Weeks for the comment of god accepting your shit opinion! 1 more for saying the Almighty is nonexistent. Don't leave your fucking room!" she locked the door once he was inside.

"Love you too…" he huffed as he sat down. He hated his mother, his father being the only tolerable member of his family. He didn't talk with his debaucher of a grandfather or his adulterer of an uncle. His father understood him, his father being a Darwinist as well. His father divorced his mother, but his mother won custody by planting evidence that he was an unfit parent. It didn't help that the judge was a guy friend of Kushina who liked her and hated Minato for marrying her. Kushina then proceeded to try and beat the bible into Naruto's head for years. He was forced to sit in church every Sunday, but not anymore. Naruto pulled a suitcase from underneath his bed and unzipped it. "No longer will I be tethered by that bitch!" hissed the blond as he stashed clothes in it along with his computer and his PSP and PS3 along with all of his games. Finally he threw in a picture of his Ex-Girlfriend that he had broken up with because of his mother. They stayed in touch… barely. He zipped it back up and opened his window. "Good riddance!" he jumped out the window and rolled when he hit the ground, the suitcase in hand. He sprinted down the alleyway he landed in and hopped onto his bicycle. He quickly pedaled away, not looking back.

Sitting in his room at his father's, Naruto slid his finger across the lock screen of his phone and smiled at the wallpaper of his ex. She was beautiful. Cute face, short black hair and green eyes. Even if he couldn't see her any longer. Suddenly, his phone began ringing. The strangest part was that the caller I.D. said that it was unknown. He swiped the accept button and put it to his ear.

"Evolve… Survive… Do you wish to survive? To fight is to rebel. To rebel is to stay the same… or change. Staying the same denies evolution. Change is adaptation. To adapt is to evolve. To evolve is to survive. And to survive you must be strong enough! Are you strong enough?"

"Who is this?"

"I've been watching you, Namikaze Naruto-kun. I know about your mother. I know of your father. I know about Matsubara Kaoru-chan."

"You sick fuck! Don't you dare bring her into this! What do you want?!"

"I want you to meet me at the pier at the docks. Midnight. Don't be late. Or else Kaoru-chan has an accident. Sayonara."

"What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"Nothing dad, just need air."

"It's 11 at night. Besides the air isn't fresh here."

"I know but I seriously need to be outside. I'm still stressed about Kushina."

"While I agree that she's a bitch who needs to get laid, she's still your mother… as much as I regret her being the mother."

"I know but still…"

"Fine. Anyway, I'm going out. I need a few drinks. Almost lost my job today because your mother blew up the company phones trying to talk to me. She's been trying for the last 6 years to get back together. When will she learn that she's fallen from my graces?"

"When god finally exists… tch." the two began laughing. Yeah, this is what Naruto missed. Laughter. It made it better that the two were atheists.

"Be careful out there. I'm off to the bar."

Arriving at the pier, Naruto looked out for the mystery caller. Then he saw the person or rather people. There at the docks was a woman with long hair. She wore a lab coat and tan pants with high heels. Next to her was a man with an identical lab coat and black pants and shoes. As he walked forward they turned to him.

"Dad?!"

"Kirino, you chose my son for Project Evolution? Why?"

"Simple, he was the perfect subject. Besides, with this, we can finally show the world the saviors they need."

"For once, I guess I can't disagree Kirino-chan?"

"W-wait! Kirino as in my dad's girlfriend Kaguya Kirino?!"

"Why yes. That's me." the white haired woman giggled.

"Back to subject, Dad what is going on?"

"Before you were born, when Kirino and I weren't… heh-heh… intimate… we came up with an Evolution based transformation system. By utilizing microscopic DNA splicers in a tight ionized bond with miniature fusion coils we were able to isolate the genes that are the ignition for the evolutionary process. It's quite simple for us, but at the time we lacked the funding for test subjects. So we tested me. My genes worked well so we determined that eventually we would recruit others for Project Evolution. Unfortunately for me, you were chosen to be the first… guinea pig aside from myself. Eventually we will recruit a max total of 3 as that is all our fund is worth but we will be able to break the chains of evolutionary limitation."

"It's evolution time, Naruto-kun. And you've been chosen to evolve. Will you help us?"

"… why not? All I've got is my dad and my ex so let's go. It's evolution time!" suddenly a blue glow emanated from Kirino's coat pocket, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Subject X, Namikaze Naruto… files download. Evolution awaits, Namikaze Naruto-sama." a female voice said robotically. Kirino pulled the device out revealing a wristwatch-like mechanism that had a screen displayed on it. A light poured out and suddenly a pixie-sized, digitzed woman was standing there. She had light blue skin and glowing red eyes with equally blue hair that went to her derriere. She was also naked up top but it was as if she didn't have anything. The breasts were there, just not the nipples. She wore a cloth skirt with a white gem on the front. She gave a smile. Next to her head, said the words: Download File " ". "Hello, Naruto-sama. I am the Evolutionary Vessel Envoy. You may call me Eve, Naruto-sama."

"O-Ohayo, E-Eve-chan. I'm Naruto. I guess, I'm you wearer for the project." to his surprise, she blushed at him and waved before disappearing in a fizzle of data.

"Naruto, this is important… you must never let anyone aside from me get close. PE is too secretive. If say Kaoru-chan found out… well you and I would be a government liability. No one can know. But if you're going to be a savior, you need a name, an alias. You can not be found out. What should we call you?"

"I have an idea, Mina-kun. How about… Evo-Blue. You will lead the Evo. Evo-Green, Evo-Blue and Evo-Red. Together, you will all be this city's guiding light. But there's one problem. And you have a basic mission."

"Oh?"

"The problem is the Power Puff Girls Z. They are either a major thorn or a great Ally. If you can, make them allies. However, if they can not be persuaded, my son… end them. Without mercy. Get rid of them and take their place. But if we must eliminate them… do it covertly, leave no evidence. And never hold back. Now… Evo-Blue, it's Evolution time!"

"Right! Eve-chan! Time to Evolve!"

"Right, Naruto-sama! Let's go! Evo-Blue, Evolution!" Naruto grinned as light blue data rose off his hands like flames.

"Now! Evo-Blue! Break the Chains of Evolution!" the blond boy roared as he grinned. He swiped his left hand across his right and turned into blue data-flames before exploding. When he rematerialized, he wore an ocean blue bodysuit underneath white armor with blue lines flowing through it. On his face was a metal face mask, his blue eyes the only thing visible. On his forehead was a headpiece that was white with light blue eyes on it and pointed corners with an ocean blue helmet.

"Evo-Blue! Evolution, Successful." Minato cheered.

"In this state, we won't call you Naruto. You're known as Evo-Blue, the leader of Evo. EB for short." Kirino smirked with a giggle.

"Yeah! EB is here!"

"Wait! I forgot to mention. There are stage evolutions as well. Say, the whole team is assembled and you have a brotherly bond with Evo-Red… Well, say he gets hurt, your brotherly bond allows you to ascend to the heights you feel are need to protect him until he gets medical attention. I call it Distress Evolution."

"Understood." suddenly an explosion rang out.

"Perfect chance to practice. De-transform and rush there!"

Naruto glared at the monster that was rampaging. He also saw the PPGZ. He smirked and pressed his watch as he ran into an alley.

"Now! Evo-Blue! Break the Chains of Evolution!" he grinned as the data-flames ignited and he turned into EB. Flames of data exploded from his back and he took off to the monster. "Yo! Figured that the help would be necessary!"

"Who are you?" Buttercup-Kaoru, it wasn't hard to tell- asked.

"Evo-Blue" good thing the mask changed his voice.

"What kinda name is that?"

"The name of the guy who's got your back!" he gave a thumbs up as the armor on his empty hand turned into a huge cannon. "Now… I'm gonna limit your evolution, dumb-ass! Evo-Cannon Beta! Omega Blast!" a huge blue beam shot from it and took its face off. He grinned as they landed.

"Whoa." Buttercup gasped calmly.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad! Wait till they find out I did so awesome!" he laughed to himself. Suddenly his phone went off, his ring-tone of Shoots and Ladders playing. "Shit!" that was Kaoru's ring-tone. He quickly ignored the call.

"Dammit, he keeps ignoring me. Naruto won't answer my calls anymore. It's been 2 weeks. He should've answered." Kaoru sighed.

"Naruto?"

"My ex. His damn mom broke us up and he never called back."

"He obviously has a good reason I'm sure. It'd have to be important." they were suspicious of the sadness in his eyes.

"Why so sad?"

"It reminds me of what I did when I became this. To become Evo-Blue, I had to give up a very important woman in my life. The only ones I can really be around anymore because of this, are both of my handlers. I'm sure that whoever this Naruto is, he's regretting ignoring you." _"Because I am. I love you so much, Kaoru-chan… but Evo-Blue is my life now. I'm sorry. But I…"_ "Hate loving someone, I can't be with."

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking. Anyway, like I said… I'm Evo-Blue. Leader of Evo. We're still growing, but we want you girls as allies. My handlers are offering a hand of good will. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. What do you say?" he put his armored hand up. He even decided to show the top half of his head, the armor slid back and compacted layer over layer. His hair was a vibrant blond and messy. "There, you know half of me. So… trust me now?" Buttercup was first to shake his hand. The other two followed.

"Now that that is over, we gotta go…"

"Raven-hair… I need to talk to you. It's about that Naruto kid." Buttercup narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You go on ahead, we have to talk." the girls nodded and left. It was time to talk. Either with fists or words. Only time could tell. They stood there for what seemed like hours.

"That outfit fits you… Kaoru…" he said blandly. She turned pale.

"W-what are you talking about? Who's Kaoru?"

"Try to hide it but while you fool others. You don't fool me. Besides, you don't even wear a mask. I go to school with you, that's how I know you. And as for that Naruto kid… I can't do this. Dad may have said that you couldn't find out but… you have to know" he brought a finger to a now noticeable button on the side of his jaw. Before he could open his mask, his wrist went off. A half naked, blue skinned woman appeared.

"Evo-Blue-sama… Minato-sama has called you."

"Ah, alright, patch him through…" suddenly, Naruto's dad appeared on-screen much to the girl's shock.

"EB… I heard everything… she cannot find out… It is imperative that you keep it a secret."

"But d- Sir, I can't keep it from her of all people. She's the girl I love. How could I do that? I mean, it's bad enough I ignored her calls because of Kushina. I can't afford to do… this to her." he whispered harshly.

"No, EB. You cannot risk it. As it stands she and all of them are unknown variables until we can meet up to speak. You mustn't let her know."

"But-"

"No buts EB. Get back here. Mission complete."

"Sorry sir… alright." the video feed ended and he gave a weary sigh.

"You were saying…?"

"It's nothing. Gotta go." he flew off.

"What is your problem, Naruto?! I directly told you that her finding out could be catastrophic but yet you still try to reveal who you are!"

"Dad listen to me… I couldn't do it. I love her so much…"

"But Evo comes before your love-life. That is not important, Naruto! What you are doing is unacceptable." during this argument, Kirino chose to turn on the computer and monitor the PPGZ and their movements.

"Dear, they're on their way. ETA, 4 minutes and counting. I suggest a transformation on your part, Naruto-kun."

"Right." he turned into EB and leaned against the wall.

4 minutes later, the three landed on the ground and walked into the warehouse.

"So you were here after a- Minato-san?! Why are you here?" obviously the other two didn't expect him.

"Hello girls… as you know I am Minato and this is my girlfriend Kirino. We are the leaders of Evo. You've met EB. Like he said. We want to extend a hand of invitation into an alliance. We are Evo, we break the binds that hold us as we are, evolving to new heights to save the world. What do you say?"

"One condition…" Blossom said seriously. This was a crucial negotiation period.

"Yes?"

"We show you who we are… you show us who EB is."

"No… we are a government project… if the government found out that we told you, well, we'd be a liability."

"If they found out…"

"If… If is good. Here's the deal… you let us assemble the full team, then we'll reveal ourselves…" the girls nodded their consent. This would work. "All right. We'll see you when we see you."

END

Naruto has run away from his god-fearing mother, taking up residence at his father's house. Soon dragged into a deadly game to save the world, Naruto has become Evo-Blue under the direction of his father and his father's girlfriend who head the project known as Project Evolution. Gifted with tech that is able to break the bonds of evolution and ascend to new heights to save everyone, Naruto ran into his first obstacle, forming an alliance with the Power Puff Girls Z or, if they decline, killing them. Unfortunately, Naruto's ex-girlfriend Matsubara Kaoru is part of the PPGZ. Tasked with taking a preliminary mission as practice, Naruto also ran into the PPGZ, and offered the alliance to them. He also tried to reveal his identity to Kaoru, stopped untimely by his father who refused to let it happen. Returning, Naruto got into an argument about it with Minato, while the PPGZ were en route. The alliance was accepted on the condition that after all of the Evo are assembled, they all shared identities with each other. This was accepted thankfully and Naruto has started to look to the future, hoping that finding the other members would be quick so he could reveal himself. What will happen to the PPGZ-Evo Alliance with the future looking serious!? Find out Next time in Self-Evolution Episode 02: School Life, Monster Fight Part 1.


	2. School Life, Monster Fight Part 1

Self-Evolution

Naruto/Kaoru

OC/Miyako

Episode 02: School Life, Monster Fight Part 1

Naruto shrugged the backpack higher onto his shoulder and pulled his sleeve to cover his Evo. It had been little over a month since the PPGZ-Evo alliance and things had calmed down a bit. The blond wore a black short-sleeve shirt with white sleeves underneath, blue jeans and black and white canvas sneakers. His backpack was black with white edgings and silver zippers. A far cry from his outfit as Evo-Blue. In the month they had found their next member, Evo-Red. It was Naruto's best friend, Kirito who turned out to be Kirino's son. At first, Kirito had refused until he found out his mom co-headed the program. Now it was the two of them, Evo-Red and Evo-Blue.

"Yo, Naruto…!" speak of the devil. The white haired boy ran up to Naruto. "I told you to wait up man" he hit Naruto's shoulder. Naruto hit back but froze when he saw Kaoru. The girl glared at him and walked off with her noise in the air.

"Dammit…"

"Dude, chill. You got to move on… you promised not to let anyone get close when you signed up also didn't ya?"

"Not really. Your mom called me and threatened Kaoru-chan so I would show up to become Evo-Blue."

"My mom's a bitch sometimes huh?"

"Sometimes?"

"Most times but still…"

"I know… still hurts though."

"I know what you mean…"

Naruto sat on the side of the school during lunch, too lost in thought to see Kirito walk over.

"Hey…"

"Hmm…"

"Matsubara's looking for you."

"Hmm…" the white haired boy sighed.

"Look, my mom wants me… I'll see ya."

"Yeah…" Kirito left and a few minutes later another guy walked up. The resident bully and Kaoru's biggest fan-boy, Sosuke (This is an OC, not a play on Sasuke).

"Hey, Namikaze! I heard about what you did to Kaoru-chan! Playing with her like that! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto just turned his eyes up to the boy. He tried to punch at Naruto but Naruto jumped up to his feet and kneed him in the stomach and pushed him back. "Get him!" 4 more guys appeared and ran at Naruto. He dodged the first one, kicked the second across the face, ducked under the third but got hit in the back by the fourth one. The second one was already out like a light, the kick having rocked his brain. Naruto picked himself up from the ground and glared at the fourth guy.

"Piece of shit, that was a lucky shot. You're next." the demonic look in Naruto's eyes promised pain. When the fourth one ran at him again, Naruto turned his body slightly, picked the boy up by his shoulder and back and spun quickly, power bombing the boy against the concrete ground, Orton style. He grabbed the floored boy by the throat and punched him in the face. He was out. Now it was 3 on 1. He crossed his arm in an x to block the punch of the first one before kicking him in the stomach. Sosuke glared at Naruto and grinned as he and the others pulled out lead pipes. They began beating the blond into the ground with them until he managed to push them off. Bleeding, battered and semi-conscious Naruto glared at Sosuke.

"How's that for a beating, Namikaze?"

"I've gotten hit better from my mother…" he knew he was about to pass out. It was inevitable. "If I'm gonna get knocked out… I'm taking one of you with me!" he looked at the incline of the hill behind Sosuke. It was steep enough that if he did it right, both of them would be in the hospital. Sosuke noticed his eyes and looked behind him.

"Don't do it Namikaze! I swear I'll press charges."

"How can you press charges if you're eating from a straw!" Naruto ran at Sosuke, ducked under his punch, and speared him off the top of the hill. As they fell, Naruto began punching the boy in the mouth repeatedly. As soon as they hit the ground, everything went black.

The sirens wailed as Sosuke and Naruto were put into the ambulances.

"So they were in a fight? Who started it?"

"It was Na… Sosuke. He and us attacked him. I didn't even know. He just said that what we were doing was gonna make Namikaze regret going out with Matsubara-san…" Guy #4 said as he rubbed his bruised back. That power bomb hurt. 10 points for effort though. Kaoru looked at Naruto's face and growled to herself. Sosuke was gonna pay.

That night, in the hospital, Naruto lay there and stared at the ceiling. That fight put him out for a week. His Evo went off and Eve appeared.

"Naruto-sama! Evo-Blue is needed. A Monster has appeared."

"R-right!" he hopped out of bed and transformed. He shattered the window and jumped out, flying off to meet with ER. Nurses came in minutes later.

"Help! Naruto-san is missing!" one yelled to a doctor.

EB landed next ER.

"What's going on?"

"Monster appeared. PPGZ are on their way. You alright?"

"Yeah, sore but, yeah."

"Good, here they are. Hey girls."

"ER, EB. I take it you heard about the monster as well."

"Yeah. Let's go… ER, gotta say this… but I gotta bad feeling about this encounter. Eve-chan, what kinda evolutions are there?"

"Multiple, EB-sama. A Total of 6. 7 actually, but the seventh is unique to each Evo. You will never have an identical 7th evolution. It is impossible."

"Can you give me their names?"

"The example Minato-sama gave you when you first became Evo-Blue is called Distress Evolution. It is caused by distress. There's Rage Evolution, Free-Flow Evolution, Hyper Evolution, Ultimate Evolution and Eternal Void Evolution. Your Special Evolution, EB-sama, is Shadow Evolution. RE is caused by excess rage and works in tandem with DE. Free-Flow Evolution is triggered when you are close to death. Hyper Evolution is triggered when you combine your Evo with ER or EG. Ultimate is caused by a combination of all three. EVE is caused by your death. If you die, you get a sort of spirit evolution that revives you and makes you stronger. Shadow Evolution is unknown. ER-sama, your SE is Millennium Evolution. It is also unknown. I do however know that SE has an attunement to an animal. The animal, however, is unknown. EG, when he is found, will be told as well."

"Thanks, Eve-chan. This makes it easier."

"May I inquire why, EB-sama?"

"Just in case my gut's right and something bad happens. I'd rather know."

"All right, if that is all EB-sama. I shall disconnect."

"Go ahead, you deserve it."

The monster thrashed around as the 5 watched and came up with a plan of action.

"I say we just hit it hard, hit it fast. Then I go home and take some aspirin, look at that thing's face is giving me a headache." EB said.

"Agreed." ER nodded. The two flew at it, quicker than the PPGZ could even fly. The two guys hit fast and hit hard, like EB said. The monster roared and smacked the two away.

"Okay, Paradigm Shift! Slash & Burn!" ER nodded to EB and they raced forward, stopping right in its face.

"EVO-SMACK DOWN!" they yelled as they began hitting the monster's face, eye, all over. It batted them back and concentrated its eye on EB. A blast came out and hit him in the stomach, knocking him into a wall a few hundred feet back.

"EB!" ER yelled when he didn't get back up. ER blasted toward the monster and began pummeling, Blossom and the others joining in. As EB finally got back up he looked up just in time to see Buttercup get a nasty punch that sent her next to him, unconscious. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he shook her.

"Kaoru-chan, get up… come on… please!" he yelled. Something in him snapped.

"Prerequisite Achieved," Eve's voice rang out, "Distress Evolution Activated. Evo-Blue, Distress Evolution!" a navy blue light exploded out from EB. His armor changed. Now his hair was long, down to his waist, and only his facemask was on his head. On his chest was black armor with glowing, light blue lines running through. His bodysuit suit now stopped at his thighs like shorts and was black with a light blue pinstripe on each side. His eyes were now a glowing, light blue. His arms were covered by black armor with light blue joints and knuckles. On his shins were black graves with light blue parts. He growled and suddenly a navy blue, spade tipped tail popped out and horns appeared on his head the were swept backwards. "Tandem Evolution: Rage and Distress Activated! Satan Evolution Complete!" Eve said. ER had wide eyes as did the other two.

"**You bastard… You're dead for hurting her! Eve, Shadow Evolution! Now!"**

"Sorry, EB-sama, but until EG is found, your SE is locked."

"**Fine then! Get ready you piece of shit!"** he ran forward on all fours and leapt off the buildings as navy blue wings with a lighter blue membrane. He flew at the monster.

"T-That's Rage and Distress in tandem?! EB! Calm down!" he was ignored as SEB(Satan Evo-Blue) flew at the monster.

"**Here it comes, get ready to die!"**(Yes, I ripped off Disturbed so what. It fits) SEB roared in hate as he reared his flaming fist back.

To Be Continued…

Naruto has become enraged seeing Kaoru get hit and distressed because of her getting knocked out. Activating both Distress Evolution and Rage Evolution, creating the dreaded Satan Evolution, and flying at the monster, Naruto wants revenge. Meanwhile, Kirito is worrying for his friend's safety, his pleas to stop falling on ears deafened by a burning need for revenge. Will Kirito get through to the blond Evo, or will Revenge become absolute. Find out next time, in Self-Evolution Episode 3: Love Life, Monster Fight Part 2!


End file.
